Nagoya Castle
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Guren and Shinya go on a romantic date where they end up in Nagoya castle where things get a bit heated Rated M


Nagoya Castle

A/N: Hey there everyone I'm sorry for the long wait for a new fanfic I lost my USB stick and I've been too preoccupied with Osu and Pokemon lately xD but here is a new fic I know I still have some request for KNB and Hetalia which I shall get around to posting sometime soon :) please R&R 3 

Shinya's POV

I looked out the window as we stood on the train we'd just been on a romantic date to a beautiful restaurant called Garuva in Naka Ward we'd walked to Yabacho station on the Meijo Line heading now to Nagoya Castle. It wasn't far from the restaurant and neither of us felt like walking the rest of the way up to the castle so here we are. For some reason Guren had insisted that we stood by the doors despite there being seats available. He also stood rather close behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at him with a questioning look, he simply chuckled leaning in to place a quick kiss to my lips causing me to blush a little. When I felt his hand grope my butt I gave out a shrill squeak as I was not expecting everyone's eyes turned to look at me now their eyebrows raised in question as to why I let out such a squeak.

I glanced back at him once more about to say something as he groped my arse once more causing me to bite my lip to stop me letting out a moan. I glared at him now turning to face him as he looked at me innocently; he now pulled me against his body both of his hands now going to my butt groping me even more causing me to moan softly into his neck now. I could sense his smirk as he slipped a hand to the front to rub my length through my trousers causing me to bite his neck hard to stop me letting out a loud moan though this caused him to let out a small moan. This caused me smirk against his neck he cupped my chin manoeuvring me so he could kiss my lips now.

I kissed him back eagerly wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me now as his hands still rubbed me through my pants causing me to moan out softly into his mouth I felt his smirk against my lips causing me to nip at his bottom lip when we heard 'Shiyakusho Station' we quickly pulled apart straightening our clothes and trying to hide my now straining hard on as we exited the train, we headed to Nagoya Castle, once at the castle we took out the thousand yen needed to enter before heading inside we walked around a little before taking up a spot behind a Sakura tree we leaned against each other as we released a soft sigh together. He glanced at me a sly smirk gracing his lips as I glanced back at him I yelped a little when he grabbed me and pulled me to sit onto his lap now. He wrapped his arms around me placing his chin onto my shoulder, my cheeks turned a deeper red now.

He chuckled and pecked a cheek "Shall we be a little adventurous…" he mumbled into my ear before nibbling onto my lobe. "You're so sexy Shinya~" he said huskily. He knew exactly how to get what he wants when he wants it. It was a little infuriating yet endearing at the same time. I let out a small whine at that causing him to chuckle once more and place gentle kisses to my neck. "You know you want to Shinya~ no way could you refuse and you know it~" he said all knowingly. He was right I couldn't refuse u always wanted to be near him to touch him to be dominated by him. I leaned back against him turning so I could capture his lips shifting in his lap now so I was facing him.

"You know me too well…" I told him against his lips causing him to smirk now I bit his bottom lip roughly now making him chuckle as his hands slid up my legs till they rested on my arse grabbing me roughly causing me to moan out softly against his lips. "I love you Guren…" I said softly now before placing a soft sweet meaningful kiss showing him just how much that last statement was true. He kissed back his hands running up my back now to cup my cheeks no his own feelings being conveyed without the need for words. I pulled away slightly to mumbled against his lips once more "let's do this~"

Guren smirked at this now placing a quick kiss to my lips "you really are beautiful …" he mumbled causing me to bush Guren only complimented me at moments like this which always caused my cheeks to flare which I know he always enjoyed seeing. His smirk widened as he eyed my expression "truly beautiful~" he whispered before capturing my lips once more. I eagerly returned my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer we lost ourselves into the kiss for a moment as our eyes slid shut. He nipped at y bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted parting my lips as his tongue delved into my mouth exploring my hot wet cavern causing us to moan out softly into each other's mouths I felt his hands slide back down my body till they reached my arse again giving it a hard squeeze now making me man out a little louder now for it to be swallowed by his eager mouth. I could feel my previously softening member harden once more I cursed softly when Guren pushed my hips down to rub against his own causing my growing erection to rub against his own in turn caused us both to moan.

I opened my eyes to slits now checking our surroundings making sure no one was watching us, finding the coast clear, I took it to the next level. Guren had the same idea as he started to undo my trousers. I smirked and shimmied them down a little as he as he pulled my boxers down too. He licked his lips as my erection sprung free. He then started to unbutton my shirt as I leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss which he eagerly returned, my hands sliding down to his chest to rest on the hem of his pants undoing them sliding his erection free now as I moved my kisses along his jaw and down to his neck before biting down hard causing his eyes to slid shut as he let out a low moan that shot straight to my groin causing my erection to twitch at the sound. I sucked on the spot now drawing out his moan. He drew his hand back now as he opened his eyes before bringing his hand down on my now bare arse I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning to loud.

He smirked up at me now causing me to pout though it was only a playful pout as I really enjoyed being spanked by Guren and he knew it. "H-hurry…" I growled out now wanting to feel the other inside me now. He smirked and leaned into nip my bottom lip our eyes met I pouted a little as Guren shined clearly saying 'how impatient.' He pulled away and moved his fingers to my lips now without hesitation I took them into my mouth sucking the digits eagerly making sure they were nice and wet. Once Guren deemed them wet enough he removed them from my mouth moving them to my entrance first running a finger around the tight ring of muscle teasingly before he pushed two fingers inside of me making me gasp at the stretch and shift my hips a little.

He watched in amusement as he thrust his fingers in and out of me, I buried my face against his neck so I could now muffle my moans as his fingers nudged that spot deep inside me that had me seeing stars. He smirked and continued to abuse that spot deep inside me as he started to scissor his fingers stretching me for what was to come "G-Guren…" I moaned out softly against his neck doing my best to be quiet as a few people walked by giving us dirty looks clearly homophobic as they couldn't actually see what we were doing. Guren sensing my distraction bit onto my earlobe.

"Look only at me…" he mumbled now into my ear making me blush deep red as I gave him my full attention now. He smirked at me and captured my lips in a searing kiss as he thrust his fingers into my sweet spot roughly making me moan out which he happily swallowed. His free hand ran up my chest running over dusty pink nipples making me moan out into his mouth once more. He added the third and final finger now causing me to gasp into his mouth my eyes siding shut at the pleasure. He chuckled a little and nipped at my lower lip before delving his tongue into my hot wet cavern I moaned out as he rubbed his tongue against mine as we now fought for dominance which of course he won easily but that didn't upset me I liked when Guren showed his dominance, he continued to thrust his fingers into me making my moans a little louder.

"G-Guren…I n-need you…now!" I growled out against his lips as I pushed my hips down onto his fingers making me moan out softly. He chuckled a little at this and removed his fingers from my arse and I lined myself up with his erection s a hand moved behind me to steady his length as I impaled myself onto him. I bit my lip roughly as my eyes slid shut tightly the pain and pleasure along with the danger of getting caught was almost too much for me. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper as I felt one of Guren's hands move to pinch the base of my erection effectively stopping me from reaching my climax too soon.

When I managed to open my eyes once more he wore a smirk "Someone really likes having sex in public~" he teased now making me whimper once more "such a naughty boy~" he said teasingly before kissing me softly now. I smiled into the kiss loving how soft and sweet it was compared to our normal kisses. He started to thrust up into me hitting that sweet spot easily with practiced ease. "You're always at your sexiest when I'm thrusting into you…" he mumbled into my ear making my cheeks flare as red as a tomato. He chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss to my lips "my little tomato~" he teased now moving peck my now blushing cheeks.

"B-baka…" I mumbled at his teasing before starting to move myself up and down making us both moan out now. He looked up at me his hand sliding from my erection to my hips to help lift me up and then push me back down causing him to penetrate me harder and deeper than before. I leaned in to bite onto his neck harshly to stifle my moans that were getting louder now this cause a look of delight to cross his face. He liked knowing that he could cause me to feel this good to make me moan out so loud and that only increased at the fact that we were in public and I was having to find ways to muffle my voice.

His thrust getting a little rougher now as I simply buried my face into his neck eyes sliding shut tightly once more as I tried not to lose myself to the intense pleasure he was giving me. I didn't know why the danger of being caught made me senses heighten. Everything felt amazing even more so than usual cause sex with Guren was always amazing but for some reason it felt even better now. I looked up at him through narrowed eyes by the look on his face I could tell he felt the same. I moaned softly and rested my forehead against his. "I-I'm close…" I mumbled softly.

He smiled a little pecking my lips then my nose "m-me too…" he mumbled his thrusts becoming more erratic now. We moaned softly together as our eyes locked together sky blue meeting Amethyst. In that moment we came together moaning each other's names my eyes sliding shut as I milked him of his cum. He captured my lips in another searing kiss which I let him dominate without a challenge. His hands moved up to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss; I melted into it as Guren lifted me off his now softening member. "We should sort ourselves out before anyone comes over…" he mumbled and I nodded pulling my trousers and boxers back up before standing and buttoning my shirt once more as Guren too stood.

He took my hand in his causing me to blush softly as we headed out and to the train station to get to our home where our cat Byakkomaru was waiting for us. Well the cat was more mine than Guren's but I knew he liked the fluffy cat too. On the train ride home Guren kept me close which made me smile at how protective he was his arm wrapped around my side. It was rare that he would show so much emotion in general even rarer when we were in public. I rested my head on his chest and released a happy sigh. I zoned out till I felt him drag me off the train. He took my hand and we headed out once more.

Once at our door I moved ahead to open the front door he came up behind me and ground his hips against my arse "ready for round two?" he asked huskily my cheeks flare as moan escape my mouth. Opening the door and stepping in we were attacked by a giant white cat before I could respond. Guren growled angrily at the interruption as he glared at our pet, who moved over to him jumping up to lick his face. It was safe to say Byakkomaru had the same taste in people as I did it was like we were one in the same.

"Don't be mean to Byakkomaru…"I told him giving the big cat a fuss and a hug before he ran off to the garden to play. Guren came up behind me and pulled me into his chest "shall we head to bedroom then~?" I asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle now causing Guren to chuckle. I loved his laugh it was beautiful. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom placing me on the bed. "Time for round two~?" was all he said before stripping himself and me.

He didn't let me sleep that night I had lost count of the amount of rounds we had before he finally let me sleep. One thing was for sure Guren was a sex maniac he could go on forever I swear! But it was one of the things I loved deeply about him and one thing I wouldn't ever change. With that thought I fell into a deep sleep snuggled into his chest with his arms securely around my hips.

The end

A/N: okay I hope you all enjoyed this fic I wanted Guren to be a little more lovey dovey in this fic since they'd have been dating a while here :) please do Review!


End file.
